Biss zum Vollmond
by Calithien
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Biss zum Ende der Nacht. Habt ihr euch schon einmal gefragt was es mit den Kindern des Mondes auf sich hat? Hier werdet ihr es erfahren. 8 Jahre sind vergangen seit die Volturi in Forks waren. Renesmee studiert am Dartmouth College und dabei trifft sie Adam den letzten echten Werwolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

**Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction. Eigentlich schreibe ich keine Geschichten aber seitdem ich Twilight gelesen habe hatte ich diese Story im Kopf. Ich hoffe, dass wenn ich sie aufgeschrieben habe, mich das endlich los lässt und ich auch mal wieder an etwas anderes denken kann. Sorry für die vielen Fehler. Ich habe die Geschichte nun noch mal überarbeitet und hoffe, dass es nun nicht mehr ganz so schlimm ist. Bin gespannt wie es euch gefällt. Ich freue mich über jeden Review.**

**Twilight gehört mir nicht. Nur Adam ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen.**

**Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

Es begann zu schneien. Ich sah aus dem Fenster des Hörsaals und schaute wie die Schneeflocken vor den grauen Wolken wirbelten. Immer wenn der erste Schnee fiel und auch liegen blieb, wanderten meine Gedanken zurück an meinen ersten Winter. An die grauen und schwarzen Roben und wie sie über den weißen Schnee schwebten. Ich musste an die Waldlichtung denken, als damals meine Familie den vielen dunklen Roben gegenüberstand. Damals hatte ich so viel Angst gehabt wie niemals wieder in meinem Leben. 8 Jahre ist es nun her und so vieles hatte sich geändert. Die kurzen Jahre meiner Kindheit hatte ich wohl behütet und versteckt vor der Öffentlichkeit im Haus meiner Familie verbracht. Ab und zu besuchten wir Charlie meinen Opa. Zu meinem sechsten Geburtstag war ich offiziell an der Forks Highschool angemeldet worden. Von da an war mein Wachstum nicht mehr so rasant. Ich sah schon aus wie ein Teenager und sollte die letzten beiden Schuljahre dort absolvieren. Meine Zeit an der Forks Highschool war so anders als die meiner Eltern. Ich war nun die einzige der Familie Cullen an der Schule. Über den nächsten adoptierten Teenager wunderte sich da niemand mehr. Aber ganz im Gegensatz zu meiner Familie hatten meine Mitschüler keine Angst vor mir. Im Gegenteil mein Aussehen und mein fröhliches Gemüt zogen jeden an wie ein Magnet. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich so viele menschliche Freunde gehabt. Sicher gab es auch die eifersüchtigen Mädchen die hinter meinem Rücken tuschelten. Doch die konnte ich problemlos ignorieren. Was ging mich deren Tuscheln an? Ich genoss die Zeit die ich mit meinen Freunden verbringen konnte. Und vor allem genoss ich die gewonnene Freiheit, dass ich nicht mehr versteckt im Haus bleiben musste. Auch meine Gefühle für Jakob haben sich verändert. Er war immer wie ein großer Bruder für mich gewesen. Als dann die Jungs in der Schule anfingen mich um einem Verabredung zu zu bitten, fiel mir auf, dass der einzige mit dem ich tatsächlich eine Verabredung haben wollte, Jake war. Sobald mir das klar wurde, nahm ich ihn plötzlich völlig anders war. Wenn ich bei ihm war, fühlte es sich an als würde ich unter einer heißen Dusche stehen. Ein seltsames Gefühl überströmte mich wie heiße Wasserstrahlen vom Scheitel bis hinab zu den Fußsohlen. Seine Berührungen waren wie ein Brennen, aber nicht schmerzhaft und es blieb immer ein Prickeln zurück. Wenn er mir in die Augen schaute, durchzog mich ein Gefühl der Anspannung in all meinen Gliedern. Mir war als müsse ich meine Arme und Beine strecken aber wenn ich mich streckte und dann die Muskeln wieder entspannte, hatte es einfach nicht die erhoffte erleichternde Wirkung. Ich wusste, dass sich Jake am Tag meiner Geburt auf mich geprägt hatte. Ich hatte das Band zwischen uns immer deutlich gespürt. Und trotz allem hatte ich mit diesem Sturm der Gefühle nicht gerechnet. Aber wie alles mit Jake, war es ganz leicht gewesen. So leicht wie atmen. Er hatte war genommen welche Veränderung in mir vonstatten gegangen war. Er hatte seine langen starken Armen um mich geschlungen und mich voller Leidenschaft geküsst. Bei der Erinnerung an diesen ersten Kuss überkam mich jedes Mal ein wohliger Schauer und ich spürte deutlich die Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen. Dass wir beide zusammen gehörten war so klar und unbestreitbar wie ein Naturgesetz.

Der einzige der tatsächlich überrascht war, als wir unseren Heiratswunsch kundtaten, war Charlie gewesen. „Sie ist doch noch viel zu jung!" hatte er gerufen. Doch nachdem er etwas Zeit um verdauen der Nachricht gehabt hatte und uns zwei zusammen sah, hatte er zugegeben, dass er sich niemand besseren für seine Enkelin vorstellen konnte. Nach meinem Abschluss heirateten wir im Reservat. Ich glaube das war das erste mal dass meine gesamte Vampirfamilie ins Reservat kam. Wir wurden nach altem Quileutebrauch getraut. Es waren nur die beiden Wolfsrudel, meine Vampirfamilie und Billy, Charlie und Sue anwesend. Die Feier war eher klein im Vergleich zu Edwards und Bellas Heirat. Und sie war in gewisser Weise auch ein Abschied von Forks. Es war an der Zeit in eine neue Gegend zu ziehen. Während ich und Jake unsere Hochzeitsreise genossen, kümmerten sich die anderen um unseren Umzug. Norwich in New Hampshire wurde unser neues Zuhause. Ich ging hier aufs College. Edward und Bella, Jasper und Alice, Emmett und Rosalie hatte sich auch alle eingeschrieben nur besuchten sie die Abendkurse. Und Jake hatte eine Autowerkstatt aufgemacht. So war er beschäftigt wenn ich in meinen Kursen saß. Und auch wenn sich so vieles geändert hatte, war die Angst und Unruhe die ich empfand wenn der erste Schnee fiel, immer geblieben. Zum Glück war dies mein letzter Kurs für heute und ich würde gleich zu Jake in die Werkstatt gehen. Ich tauchte aus meinen Gedanken auf und landete wieder in der Gegenwart.

Wieso war es nur so schwierig sich auf die Vorlesung zu konzentrieren? Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin und schaute interessiert zu unserem Professor. Er war über das Stehpult gebeugt und schaute auf seine Aufzeichnungen. Die Lesebrille war ihm auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht. Er hatte sehr kurzes graues Haar welches aber schon deutlich zurückgegangen war. Er suchte gerade etwas in seinen Aufzeichnungen und murmelte „Wo hatte ich das doch gleich…" so leise vor sich hin, dass es selbst die Studenten der ersten Reihe kaum hören konnten.

Ich ließ meinen Blick über meine Mitkommilitonen schweifen. Auch sie hatten offenbar Schwierigkeiten sich auf das Thema zu konzentrieren. Die meisten unterhielten sich in leisem Gemurmel. Ein paar starrten Löcher in die Luft, in Gedanken weit weg, nur ihr Körper befand sich noch im Hörsaal.

Ein Augenpaar starrte mich an. Er saß fast am anderen Ende des großen Hörsaals. Und selbst als ich nun seinen Blick erwiderte, schaute er noch immer nicht weg. Ich blinzelte erstaunt und schaute weg. Aber ich konnte seinen Blick noch auf mir spüren. Wie unhöflich! Man starrte Leute nicht so an. Wieder versuchte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Dozenten zu lenken. Ich bekam gerade noch mit wie er uns mit einem „Vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit! Das nächste Mal machen wir an dieser Stelle weiter." verabschiedete.

Mist! Ich hatte gar nichts mitbekommen. Ich packte schnell meine Sachen zusammen und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Jedoch hatte ich kaum den Hörsaal verlassen da sah ich ihn im Gang stehen. Er schaute mich freundlich an. Er war nicht so groß und muskulös wie Jake aber er hatte eine durchaus athletische Figur. Seine glatten dunkelblonden Haare hingen ihm ihn die Augen. Ich beschloss ihn zu ignorieren und schritt schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang.

„Hi, ich bin Adam." stelle er sich vor während er problemlos mit mir Schritt hielt.

„Hi! Ich bin Renesmee!" ich hielt an und erschrak weil er so dicht neben mir war. Zuerst fiel mir sein Geruch auf. Er roch lecker. Ein leichtes Brennen spürte ich in meinem Hals. Aber sein Geruch erinnerte mich auch etwas an Jake. Er hatte etwas animalisches. Als zweites fielen mir seine Augen auf. Sie hatten die Farbe von eisblau und waren von bleichen silberweißen Fäden durchzogen. Sie waren unglaublich klar.

Eigentlich hatte ich ihm irgendetwas sagen wollen damit er mich schnell in Ruhe lässt. Aber ich wusste nicht mehr was ich sagen wollte. Das war mir noch nie passiert. Was war mit mir los?

„Es tut mir Leid, es war sehr unhöflich von mir dich so an zu starren. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen." sagte er mit der Andeutung eines Lächeln.

„Ist das deine Masche? Zuerst starrst du eine Frau an und entschuldigst du dich?" Ich hatte es geschafft meine Sprache wieder zu finden! Kaum zu glauben.

„Nein, normalerweise habe ich mich so gut im Griff, dass ich Frauen nicht so anstarre. Aber so jemanden wie dich habe ich noch nie gesehen." seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich als er mir dies gestand.

Sicher hatte er noch nie so jemanden wie mich gesehen. Halbvampire wie ich einer bin gab es ja nicht wie Sand am Meer.

„Dann sei dir verziehen, Entschuldigung angenommen. Nun muss ich aber weiter." ich musste weg hier. Ich ging durch die Tür nach draußen. Ah, die frische Luft tat gut. Ich konnte mit all diesen verwirrenden Gefühlen nichts anfangen.

„Können wir vielleicht mal was zusammen trinken gehen?" er lief immer noch neben mir her.

Wieder hielt ich an. „Nein das ist keine gute Idee. Ich bin nämlich verheiratet."

„Oh!" brachte er nur hervor „Entschuldigung ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein." murmelte er mit gesenkten Kopf und den Händen in den Taschen.

Ich seufzte „Das bist du nicht. Die wenigsten Leute in meinem Alter sind verheiratet. Und jemanden aus zu fragen ist kein Verbrechen. Ist schon in Ordnung. Nun muss ich aber wirklich gehen. Man sieht sich!" ich machte mich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg. Ich horchte aufmerksam nach seinen Schritten aber diesmal kam er nicht hinterher.

Ich fuhr rasch zu Jakes Werkstatt. Als ich ankam schraubte er gerade an einem Auto herum. Er schaute auf und er strahlte mich an. „Hey Nessie, ich bin sofort fertig. Einen kleinen Moment noch."

Er schloss gerade die Werkstatt ab als ich Adam auf uns zu kommen sah. Adam machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

„Hallo Adam, ist alles in Ordnung?" begrüßte ich ihn.

„Jacob das ist Adam er studiert auch hier." und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten deute ich auf Jacob. „... und das ist mein Jacob!"

„Hey, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. " Jacob streckte Adam seine Hand entgegen.

Adam schaute die Hand einen Moment an und griff dann zu „Ja, mich ebenso!"

„Renesmee ich muss mit dir reden." platzte Adam heraus „Es ist wichtig." Er schaute sich um „Aber nicht hier."

„Bist du mir gefolgt?" fragte ich verunsichert und ungläubig.

„Ja, bin ich... Ich brauche deine Hilfe." gab er zerknirscht zu. „Können wir bitte reden?"

„Was ist denn los Adam?" sagte ich leicht besorgt. Mir konnte beim besten Willen nichts einfallen was er so wichtiges mit mir zu bereden hat. Wir haben uns ja heute das erste mal gesehen.

Adam schluckte und schaute mich an „Bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und nimm mich mit zu deiner Familie."

Ich glaubte nicht dass er wirklich zu meiner Familie wollen würde, wüsste er das da 8 Vampire auf ihn warten.

„Warum?" Jacob schnaubte verächtlich, er hielt das anscheinend für eine Anmache.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe." Adam atmete aus „Ich bin so erleichtert dich endlich gefunden zu haben."

„Wobei soll ich dir helfen? Und warum hast du mich gesucht?" nun fing ich mich an zu ärgern weil ich nichts verstand.

„Ich werde dir alles erklären, aber nicht hier. Bitte nimm mich mit zu deiner Familie." flehend sah er zu mir und dann zu Jacob.

„Ich glaube nicht dass das eine gute Idee ist... Warum setzten wir uns nicht in ein Café und du erzählst uns alles in Ruhe."

Adam sah wohl das er mehr nicht bekommen würde und nickte langsam. „Ich kenne einen Diner ganz in der Nähe..."

Kurz darauf saßen wir in einer ruhigen Ecke des Diners. Jacob und ich schauten gespannt zu Adam der nervös seine Hände rang. Dann begann er leise zu erzählen.

„Ich bin nicht das für das ihr mich haltet. Und ich weiß auch dass ..." Er stockte "dass du kein Mensch bist. Ebenso wie du Jacob."

Jacobs Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Keine Ahnung wovon du redest, man! Hast du was getrunken?" er wollte schon meine Hand nehmen und gehen.

„Wartet!" flehte Adam erneut „Ich versuche euch hier etwas zu erklären bitte hört mich an."

Wir blieben. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er weiter sprach.

„Ich habe vor einiger Zeit eine sehr interessante Geschichte gehört. Von einer … Familie … die sich gegen die Volturi gestellt hat und sie sogar zurück geschlagen hat." Er flüsterte es für Menschen unhörbar.

Ich schnappte nach Luft. Wie konnte er von den Volturi wissen?

Jacob blieb unbeeindruckt „Volturi? Was soll das sein? Ne Motoradgang?"

Adam ignorierte das und sprach weiter „Sie werden euch nicht in Ruhe lassen. Sie werden wieder kommen und euch jagen." Seine Stimme war bitter geworden „Sie geben nie auf." Dann sprach er eindringlich „Ihr müsste mir helfen die Volturi zu vernichten. Ich habe schon so lange auf eine solche Möglichkeit gewartet und als ich von euch erfuhr. Da musste ich euch einfach aufspüren."

Ich schaute zu Jacob, dann zu Adam.

„Adam was bist du?" fragte ich leise

Er schaute mich mit seinen eisblauen Augen an und sie glitzerten als er sagte: „Ich bin ein Werwolf ein Kind des Mondes." Ich sah in seinen Augen, dass es die Wahrheit war.

In der nächsten Sekunde standen wir und Jacob hatte sich zwischen mich und Adam geschoben.

„Du wirst sie nicht anrühren!" knurrte er und ein tiefes Grollen kam aus seiner Brust.

„Ich habe nicht vor ihr etwas anzutun." sagte Adam leise. „Bringt ihr mich jetzt zu eurer Familie?" Er schaute uns erwartungsvoll an.

„Damit du ihre Familie vernichtest? Für wie blöd hältst du uns?" Jacob hatte Adam am Hals gepackt.

„Ja, das könnte ich. Aber ich werde euch nichts tun, denn ich brauche eure Hilfe. Ich bitte euch." Adam hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen was Adam 8 Vampiren entgegen zu setzten hatte. Er sah so zerbrechlich und schwach wie ein Mensch aus.

„Jacob, lass ihn bitte los." rief ich ängstlich. Auch wenn Adam ein Werwolf war wollte ich doch nicht dass Jacob ihm weh tat. Wie immer wenn ich Jacob um etwas bat tat er es sofort. Jedoch blieb er schützend vor mir stehen.

In diesem Moment klingelte mein Handy. Ich schaute auf das Display, es war Alice. „Hallo Alice!" ich versuchte einen fröhlichen Ton anzuschlagen.

„Was zum Henker ist passiert? Wieso ist meine ganze Tagesplanung verschwunden?" Alice hörte sich eher verärgert an als beunruhigt. So weit so gut.

„Alice könntest du bitte die Familie zusammen rufen. Jacob und ich haben heute jemand kennen gelernt den wir euch vorstellen wollen."

Die Bedienung kam gerade zu unserem Tisch um die Bestellung aufzunehmen als wir gingen. Jacob erklärte mit heiserer Stimme „Sorry, haben es uns anders überlegt."


	2. Chapter 2

Wir fuhren schweigsam zu unserem Haus. Edward hatte das Haus vor 9 Jahren gekauft. Er hatte gehofft, dass er und Bella zusammen zum College gehen würden. Dann kam ich und alle Pläne wurden verworfen.

Das Haus war riesig und hatte genügend Platz für unsere gesamte Familie. Es war ähnlich wie in Forks hinter einer langen kurvigen Auffahrt im Wald versteckt.

Jacob parkte vor dem Haus, stieg aus und ließ mich schon mal vorgehen. Er blieb immer zwischen mir und Adam. Als ich zu Tür kam wurde uns die Tür schon von Edward geöffnet. Er nahm mich in die Arme.

_Es ist alles in Ordnung Dad, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen._

Ich sah in seinen Augen dass meine Bitte ihn nicht davon abhielt sich trotz allem Sorgen zu machen. Als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah ich sie dort alle stehen. Carlisle und Esme, Jasper und Alice, Emmett und Rosalie und auch Bella. Alle standen reglos da, mit lächelnden Gesichtern, ihre Sorge war zwar gut versteckt aber doch spürbar. Bella kam gleich auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Mom, es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte ich ihr. Ich klang leicht genervt. Diese Familie neigte, was mich anging, schnell zur Überreaktion.

Edward kam hinter Adam in den Raum. Er stellte sich schützend zwischen Adam und unsere Familie. Dann schaute mich fragend an. „Du bringst einen Werwolf hier her?"

Der Rest der Familie schaute zu Jacob, mit Verwirrung in den Gesichtern. Jacob rollte mit den Augen und blickte dann zu mir. Ganz offensichtlich sollte ich die Vorstellungsrunde übernehmen. Immerhin hatte ich ja auch beschlossen Adam mit hier her zu nehmen.

„Ich möchte euch Adam vorstellen. Ich habe ihn heute kennen gelernt. Er ist der Werwolf oder besser ein Kind des Mondes." Kaum hatte ich das ausgesprochen, sah ich schon wie sich Jasper und Emmett auf Adam stürzten. Ich versuchte noch mich vor Adam zu stellen aber Jacob hielt mich zurück.

„Er hat versprochen niemandem etwas zu tun, lasst ihn!" rief ich voller Entsetzen. Aber Jasper und Emmett griffen ins Leere. Adam war in Richtung Tür ausgewichen. Er war tatsächlich so schnell wie ein Vampir, stellte ich voller Erstaunen fest. Er stand halb im Flur die Hände wieder beschwichtigend gehoben.

„Jasper! Emmett!" Carlisles ruhige Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Das reichte aus und sie gingen wieder zurück. „Nessy, warum erzählst du uns nicht warum du Adam her gebracht hast."

„Umm... also soweit wie ich das verstanden habe bittet er uns um Hilfe, denn er will die Volturi vernichten."

Alle Augen flogen zu Adam der noch immer halb im Flur stand, die Hände in halber Höhe und nun aber interessiert die Gesichter meiner Familie las. Ich hörte sein Herz rasen. Er musste Angst haben. Es klang so lächerlich. Wie will er die Volturi vernichten? Er sah so zerbrechlich so menschlich aus. Ich schaffte es einfach nicht mir vorzustellen wie er es mit einem Haufen Vampire aufnehmen konnte.

Jasper meldete sich „Du brauchst keine Angst haben wir werden dir nichts tun." Und ich spürte wie eine Welle der Ruhe über uns alle ausbreitete.

Wieder sprach Carlisle „Adam, es tut mir Leid aber wir werden nicht gegen die Volturi kämpfen. Das wollten wir nie."

Adam beruhigte sich tatsächlich etwas und kam einen Schritt ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Bitte lass mich erst ausreden, dann könnt ihr eure Entscheidung treffen." Dann begann er mit seiner tiefen melodischen Stimme leise zu erzählen: „Vor 5 Jahren hörte ich das erste Mal von euch. Von einem Vampirzirkel so stark, dass er die Volturi zurückschlagen konnte. Und so anders, dass er in Frieden mit den Menschen lebt. Sogar so anders, dass ein Vampir einen Menschen liebte und ein Kind zeugte." Er sah, mit unverhohlener Verwunderung im Blick, zu Edward „Es hörte sich für mich wie ein Märchen an."

„Wer? Von wem hast du die Geschichte erfahren?" Bella schaute skeptisch

Adam blickte etwas schuldbewusst zu Boden.

Ich hörte wie Edward einen überraschten Laut ausstieß, seine Augen waren vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissen. „Er hat einen der Zeugen vernichtet der damals den Volturi gefolgt war."

„Wie kannst du Vampire vernichten? Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch aber du schaust so zerbrechlich aus?" Ich konnte die Frage nicht länger zurück halten. Aber ich war mir mit einem Mal nicht mehr sicher ob ich es wirklich wissen wollte.

Adam lächelte leicht, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hörte ich Edward ungläubig fragen „Du lässt dich beißen? Wie? Warum?" Edward war fassungslos und starrte Adam einfach nur an.

„Unglaublich!" Stieß Edward aus bevor Adam auch nur ein Wort sagte.

„Adam, warum erzählst du uns nicht etwas mehr über dich und lässt uns alle teilhaben." nun war es Carlisle der Adam wieder gut zu sprach.

„Also gut! Ich werde euch am besten meine Geschichte erzählen, von Anfang an." Adam schaute sich vorsichtig um und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Dann blickte er aus dem Fenster aber er schaute nicht auf die dunklen Formen die sich draußen abzeichneten. Sein Blick war weit in seine eigene Vergangenheit gerichtet. „Ich wurde in einem Dorf an der Südküste Englands geboren. Damals hatte jedes Dorf einen spirituellen Führer, heutzutage würde man sie Druiden nennen. Sie hatten ein großes Wissen über Pflanzen, Riten und spirituelle Zeremonien. Nach meiner Geburt wurde ich zu unserem Druiden gebracht, er muss etwas Besonderes in mir entdeckt haben. Er nahm mich zu sich und zog mich auf. Er lehrte mich das Wissen über die Pflanzen und Riten. Aber jeden Vollmond ließ er mich allein. Als ich ausgewachsen war, verkündete mein Mentor dass es nun Zeit für meine Initiation war. Ich sollte auch dem Druidenzirkel beitreten. Wir reisten zum Versammlungsort der Druiden. Der riesige kreisrunde Wall war gerade erst angelegt worden. Die Steine kamen erst später hin. Heute wird es Stonehenge genannt. Damals war es der heilige Versammlungsort der Druiden."

„Dann bist du etwa 5000 Jahre alt?" Unterbrach Carlisle ihn, seine Stimme war voller Staunen.

Adam nickte. :"Ja, so in etwa…." er zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich darüber wunderte, dass meine Initiation zum Vollmond stattfinden solle. Als die Sonne unterging verließ mich mein Mentor wieder. Ich sollte, wenn der Mond aufgegangen war, zum Versammlungsort kommen. Bisher war ich nur ein paar mal zur Tag-Nacht-Gleiche-Zeremonie da gewesen. Als ich ankam erschrak ich, weil ich nicht von meinem Mentor und den anderen Druiden empfangen wurde, sondern von einem Rudel Wölfe. Es waren so viele. Alle waren silbern und schimmerten leuchtend im Mondschein. Ich war starr vor Angst. Ich konnte nicht weglaufen, da sich meine Beine wie Blei anfühlten. Ein Wolf kam auf mich zu und ich kann nicht sagen warum, aber als er mir in die Augen schaute wusste ich, dass es mein Mentor war. Er war es auch der mich biss. Ich bekam abwechselnd Fieberkrämpfe und Schüttelfrost. Es war fast schon Morgen als auch ich mich das erste Mal in einen Wolf verwandelte. Sobald die Sonne aufging verwandelten wir uns alle wieder zurück und da erzählten mir mein Mentor und die anderen Druiden des Zirkels das erste Mal von den Dämonen. Die Dämonen waren hart wie Stein und ernährten sich von dem Blut der Menschen. Wir waren die Beschützer und unsere Aufgabe war es diese Dämonen aufzuhalten. Allerdings waren die Dämonen sehr stark und sehr schnell. Aber auch wir waren sehr schnell und sehr stark. Unsere wichtigsten Aufgabe war es jedoch uns anstelle eines Menschen dem Dämon dazu bieten, denn in unserem Blut ist Magie. Diese Magie konnte die Dämonen besiegen und sie in ihre Menschliche Form zurück verwandeln."

Ich war ganz und gar in Adams Geschichte versunken gewesen, doch bei den letzten Worten merkte ich deutlich wie sich die Stimmung im Raum schlagartig änderte. 8 Vampire verwandelten sich in Statuen, vor Schock eingefroren. Keiner rührte sich. Was hatte er da erzählt? Es gab für meine Familie einen Weg wieder Mensch zu werden? Das war etwas gewesen was sich alle so oft und so sehnlichst gewünscht hatten.

Dann ging alles blitzschnell. Rosalie sprang auf Adam zu, sie hatte die Zähne gefletscht aber Edward warf sich ihr entgegen „Nein Rose!"

Doch Adam war schon wieder in den Flur geflüchtet „Bitte hört mich erst an, dann tue ich für euch alles was in meiner Macht steht."

Langsam beruhigt sich Rosalie in Edwards eisernem Griff. Carlisle nahm sie bei den Schultern und schaute ihr bedeutungsvoll in die Augen „Wir haben versprochen, dass Adam nichts von uns zu befürchten hat. Bitte Rose!"

Danach wandte er sich wieder Adam zu. „Bitte erzähle weiter Adam."

„Jahrhunderte lang war England so gut wie frei von den bluttrinkenden Dämonen. Dann hörten wir Geschichten aus fernen Ländern von Pharaonen die sich wie Götter huldigen ließen. Wir vermuteten, dass dies auch die Dämonen waren. Wir sandten Mitglieder unseres Zirkels aus, doch wir hörten nie wieder etwas von ihnen. Dann hörten wir von der Zerstörung von einer ganzen Dämonengruppe in Rumänien durch eine andere Gruppe. Zuerst waren wir froh, dass die Dämonen sich nun gegenseitig bekämpften. Doch dann hörten die Kämpfe auf und die Gruppe der Dämonen in Italien wurde immer größer. Letztendlich beschlossen wir wieder eine Gruppe unseres Zirkels zu entsenden damit sich jemand den Dämonen entgegenstellt. Ich schloss mich dieser Gruppe an, wir waren zu zehnt. Wir brauchten mehrere Jahre für die Reise und für das Aufspüren der Dämonen. Dann eines Tages trafen wir endlich eine kleine Gruppe von Ihnen. Wir wussten zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass der blonde der Gruppe zu den Anführern gehörte. Erst später lernte ich, dass sein Name Caius war. Wir konnten sie mühelos zerstören."

„Moment! Caius ist nicht vernichtet. Er ist noch immer einer der drei Anführer der Volturi." Es schwang etwas Misstrauen in Bellas Stimme mit.

Adam schaute sie mit ernstem Gesicht an „Als ich damals Caius traf war er auf der Jagd. Mein Blut paralysierte ihn und er schlief ein. Nachdem er wieder aufgewacht war und feststellte dass er wieder ein Mensch war. Er war außer sich vor Wut. Ich habe bisher keinen Vampir getroffen der darüber besonders glücklich war... „ und hier huschte sein Blick kurz verwundert zu Rosalie "Jedenfalls muss Caius zurück zu Aro und Marcus gegangen sein und wurde erneut in einen Vampir verwandelt. Er hat mir wohl nie verziehen, dass er zwei Mal brennen musste. Deshalb hasst er uns Werwölfe so und hat uns bis zur Ausrottung gejagt. Seit Caius begonnen hatte Jagd auf Werwölfe zu machen, bin ich ständig auf der Flucht. Ich bin überzeugt dass ich der letzte noch lebende Werwolf bin, denn ich konnte kein Mitglied unseres Zirkels mehr finden." Seine Stimme war zum Schluss so angefüllt mit Trauer dass es mir körperlich Schmerzen bereitete. Aber er redete weiter „Jede meiner Kreationen ob nun die zurückverwandelten Menschen oder neue Werwölfe. Sie alle wurden von den Volturi aufgespürt und getötet." Der letzte Satz war nur noch ein flüstern.

Adam wand sich Rosalie zu „Selbst wenn ich dich jetzt in einen Menschen zurück verwandle, würdest du kein langes erfülltes Leben führen. Die Volturi würden dich jagen und töten."

Adam wand sich an Carlisle „Ich möchte euch bitten noch einmal darüber nachzudenken. Helft mir die Volturi zu vernichten und ich werde euch helfen, soweit wie ich es vermag."

Carlisle schaute Adam nachdenklich an „Wir haben vor 8 Jahren die Volturi nur zurück schlagen können, weil wir Freunde hatten. Es war schon schwierig sie zu überreden als Zeugen zu agieren. Ich bezweifle dass sie uns bei einem direkten Angriff auf die Volturi unterstützen würden. Ganz besonders wo verbünden mit Werwölfen einem Todesurteil gleich kommt. Du überschätzt unsere Macht. Wir können dir nicht helfen."

Adam schaute prüfend in die Gesichter meiner Familie. Dann begann er leidenschaftlich und voller Inbrunst auf uns einzureden. „Wir greifen sie nicht frontal an! Ihr bringt mich zu Caius, Aro und Marcus als euer Gefangener, als Geschenk sozusagen. Sobald wir bei ihnen sind, werde ich sie dazu bringen mein Blut zu trinken. Ich bin überzeugt, dass sobald sie vernichtet sind, die Wache sich auflösen wird und in alle Himmelsrichtungen flieht. Denn dann gibt es nichts mehr was sie aneinander bindet."

„Das ist zu riskant." Edward schüttelte den Kopf „Wir können nicht wissen ob die Rückverwandlung ausreicht um das Band zu zerstören welches Chelsea geknüpft hat um die Loyalität der Wache zu sichern. Und wie willst du es schaffen, dass sie dein Blut trinken? Caius weiß was das bedeutet und wird es nicht freiwillig tun."

Adams Augen glitzerten „Nicht nur ihr habt besondere Fähigkeiten. Meine besondere Fähigkeit ist es meinen Geruch für Vampire besonders... schmackhaft werden zu lassen oder so zu verändern, dass er gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen wird. Wenn ich es möchte kann mir kein Vampir widerstehen!"

Bella schaute ihn mit großen Augen an „Deshalb konntest du ihnen entwischen. Sie konnten deinem Geruch nicht mehr folgen und so konntest du fliehen."

Adam nickte anerkennend dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht „Die anderen Werwölfe konnten es leider nicht..."

Lange sagte niemand etwas.

Ich grübelte was passieren wird wenn der Plan funktionieren sollte. Rose würde auf jeden Fall ein Mensch werden wollen und Emmett würde bei ihr bleiben wollen. Er würde ihr überall hin folgen. Edward würde es ebenfalls wollen. Bei Bella wäre ich mir nicht sicher. Sie würde es nicht von sich aus wollen dafür ist sie viel zu gern ein Vampir aber für Edward würde sie alles tun. Da war ich mir sicher. Esme würde ihre halbe Familie verlieren aber sie könnte mit Carlisle eine neue gründen. Und Carlisle würde alles für sie tun. Bei Alice war ich mir auch nicht sicher. Sie hatte keine Erinnerung an ihr menschliches Leben aber würde sie mit Jasper allein bleiben? Und wenn keine Vampire mehr in der Nähe wären, dann würde Jacob sich nicht mehr in einen Wolf verwandeln und altern. Dann wäre ich irgendwann ganz allein...

Mein Magen verwandelte sich in einen Stein.

„Adam was denkst du passiert wenn ich dein Blut trinke?" ich starrte auf den Boden. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen und meine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

Er seufzte „Ich weiß es nicht. So jemanden wie dich habe ich noch nie getroffen. Menschen trinken mein Blut nicht und nur mein Biss bei Vollmond verwandelt Menschen in Werwölfe. Möglicherweise neutralisiert mein Blut deine vampirische Seite und du wirst einfach auch nur ein Mensch."

Jacob knurrte „Oder es passiert irgendetwas was keiner ahnen konnte und sie wird verletzt oder schlimmer getötet. Kommt gar nicht in Frage!"

Adams melodische Stimme war leise und ernst „Die Frage ist momentan nicht von Belang. So lange die Volturi existieren wird jeder den ich zurückverwandle von ihnen aufgespürt und getötet."

Nun trat Rosalie in die Mitte des Raumes „Dann werden wir dir helfen!" Sie schaute fragend zu Carlisle und Esme. An ihren Gesichtern konnte ich sehen dass ihre Gedankengänge den meinen sehr ähnlich gewesen sein müssen. Langsam nickte Carlisle, ein gequälter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Dann bleibt uns wohl keine Wahl."

Ich spürte wie mir kalt wurde und ich begann zu zittern. Jacob schlang seine Arme um mich aber auch seine Wärme schaffte es nicht das Eis aus meinen Adern zu vertreiben. Das war das Ende meiner Familie. Selbst wenn der wahnwitzige Plan aufgehen sollte, würden wir nie wieder so als Familie zusammen sein.

Ich spürte noch wie Jasper seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte und mir ein „Es wird alles gut werden. Mach dir keine Sorgen." zu raunte. Dann umfing mich eine Woge der Ruhe. Der Tag war lang und ereignisreich gewesen. Und ich war so erschöpft dass ich augenblicklich einschlief.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich war mir undeutlich bewusst, das Jacob mich in unser Zimmer gebracht und aufs Bett gelegt hatte. Ich sank tiefer in den Schlaf aber alles was ich dort fand war ein Alptraum. Ich sah Adam wie er mit ausgebreiteten Armen in einem kreisrunden marmornen Raum stand. Er war umringt von so vielen Vampiren dass er kaum noch zu sehen war. Alle tranken sein Blut. Da waren Aro, Marcus und Caius, Jane und Alec, Felix, Demitri, Dann erkannte ich die anderen Edward und Bella, Jasper und Alice, Rosalie und Emmett, Carlisle und Esme. In meinem Traum rannte ich auf Adam zu aber sein lebloser Körper fiel schlaff zu Boden.

„Neeeiiiiin!"

Ich schreckte hoch mein Atem ging flach und schnell, meine Hände waren kalt und feucht.

„Schh" hörte ich Jacob neben mir „Es war nur ein Traum. Alles ist gut! Du bist bei mir! Nichts davon ist geschehen!" Jacobs Stimme half die restlichen Bilder des Traums zu verscheuchen.

Langsam beruhigt ich mich.

„Geht es wieder?" Jacobs Stimme war beruhigend aber ich konnte den nervösen Unterton trotz allem hören. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wange. Ich beschwor die Bilder meines Traums hervor. Wieder spürte ich wie die Kälte durch meine Adern kroch.

„Hmm... Du machst dir um ihn Sorgen." Jacobs Stimme war warm und voller Verständnis.

„Was meinst du wie viele Vampire es braucht um ihn zu töten?" flüsterte ich.

Jacob überlegt kurz „Keine Ahnung, aber er ist uralt. Er wird sein Leben nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzten. Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Er weiß sicher was er tut."

Ich war nicht überzeugt „Wir sind seine einzige Chance. Wäre ich an seiner Stelle und der Plan würde fehl schlagen. Ich könnte sein Schicksal nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit ertragen..."

„Dann werden wir dafür sorgen das der Plan funktioniert."

Durch das Fenster kroch blass rosa Licht. War es schon Morgen?

Ich sprang aus dem Bett und zog mich in Windeseile an.

„Was ist denn los?" brummte Jacob „Komm zurück ins Bett. Es ist noch viel zu früh."

Ich schaute Jacob empört an „Ich muss wissen was gestern beschlossen wurde. Was wir nun tun werden. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich so einfach eingeschlafen bin."

Jacob setzte sich auf „Nessy du warst völlig fertig, es war ne ganze Menge gestern Abend."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung, los raus aus den Federn!" rief ich ihn zu, ich war schon halb aus der Tür.

Ich machte für mich und Jacob ein schnelles Frühstück. Wo waren denn bloß alle?

„Mom? Dad?"

Bella kam in die Küche und begrüßte mich mit einer Umarmung „Guten Morgen mein Schatz, geht es dir besser?"

„Ja Mom, mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut." murmelte ich in ihr Haar. „Wo sind denn alle?"

„Auf dem Weg zum Flugplatz..." sagte sie leise.

„Was? So schnell? Und wir? Wir müssen doch mit! Du musst sie doch alle schützten!" Ich stolperte fast über meine Worte. Verwirrung benebelte meinen Kopf und machte das Denken schwer.

Nun nahm sie mein Gesicht in ihr Hände und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Ihr Blick war so voller Traurigkeit dass es mir die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Ich werde auch gleich fahren ich wollte mich nur noch von euch verabschieden. Wir alle lieben dich Renesmee. Und wir werden bald wieder da sein."

„Wa..?" es war nur ein erstickter Laut. Das machte alles keinen Sinn. Wenn sie alle bald wieder da sind warum ist sie dann so unendlich traurig? Die Erkenntnis kroch an mir hoch wie ein kalter zäher Nebel. Sie log mich an. Sie konnte nicht wissen dass wir uns alle bald wieder sehen. Sie bezweifelte es sogar. Nun sah ich es ganz deutlich in ihren Augen. Und die Wut packte mich.

„Nein! Wir kommen mit!" presst ich durch meine Lippen.

„Nein! Das werdet ihr nicht!" Die Traurigkeit verließ Bellas Augen nicht als ihr Gesicht zu einer steinernen Maske wurde.

„Oh! Doch!"

„Oh! Nein!" nun begann Bella mit flehendem Blick auf mich einzureden „Bitte sei vernünftig Renesmee. Sieh doch ein, dass du nur dein und Jacobs Leben aufs Spiel setzt, wenn du mit kommst. Du wirst hier bleiben, in Sicherheit! Du wirst heute ganz normal zum College gehen."

Ich konnte sie nur anstarren. Ich würde meine Familie nicht mehr wieder sehen. Sie gingen zu den Volturi damit Rosalie ihre Chance bekam wieder ein Mensch zu werden. Keiner konnte garantieren dass sie das überleben würden und ich hatte nicht einmal die Chance gehabt mich von ihnen zu verabschieden.

„Mom, vergiss das blöde College. Wir kommen mit! Ihr seid viel zu wenige und ihr braucht jede nur erdenklich Unterstützung." stur verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust.

Jacob trat leise in die Küche. Ich war mir sicher, dass er die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte.

„Wir kommen mit!" sagte er mit seiner heiseren Stimme die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Nessy nichts passiert."

Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Natürlich würde er mir jeden meiner Wünsche erfüllen. Doch im gleichen Moment kroch wieder die Angst durch meine Adern. Welchen Preis würde mein Wunsch fordern?

Balla sah nun wütend von Jacob zu mir. In ihrem Blick war deutlich ein 'Bist du nun zufrieden?' zu lesen. Es war so deutlich als hätte ich die Gabe meines Vaters.

„Also gut! Beeilt euch, ich warte im Wagen" knurrte sie, die Zähnen zusammen gebissen.

Im Gehen hörte ich sie vor sich hin knurren „Bescheuerte Wölfe! Bescheuertes prägen!"

Jacob und ich packten nur ein paar Sachen zusammen. Und stiegen nur wenige Minuten später in den Wagen. Sobald wir saßen rauschte Bella los. Sie sprach kein Wort ich war mir sicher sie kochte noch immer vor Wut. Aber ich sah auch die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht. Und mein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich. Hätte ich doch auf sie hören sollen?

Ich war noch ganz in Gedanken versunken als wir beim Flugplatz ankamen. Bella fuhr zum Bereich der Privathangaas.

„Wir fliegen mit dem Familienjet?" Ich machte große Augen. Wann war das schon mal vorgekommen?

Bella sprach sehr leise. „Wir sind zu viele. So ist es unauffälliger."

Als ich zum Flugzeug blickte sah ich warum wir so viele waren. Unsere Verwandten der Denalizirkel war auch da. Eleazar und Carmen, Tanya und Kate und auch Garrett der nun schon seit 8 Jahren bei ihnen lebte.

„Wie sind sie so schnell..." aber ich kam nicht dazu meine Frage zu stellen. Kaum stand das Auto da war Edward schon an meiner Tür und riss sie auf. „Nein! Ihr kommt nicht mit!"

Bella schaute mich an und ich konnte ihre Gedanken fast hören 'Hab ich doch gesagt' war laut und deutlich in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

Entwickelte ich nun schon die Gabe meines Vaters? Aber Bellas Gedanken waren die einzigen die er nie hatte lesen können. Ich verwarf den Gedanken. Bellas Gedanken waren schon immer leicht in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen.

„Und warum nicht?" fragt ich und schob mich an ihm vorbei aus dem Auto.

„Ihr werdet euch nicht unnötig in Gefahr begeben. Ihr bleibt hier! Hier ist es sicher!" seine Miene war wie aus Stein.

'Dad bitte!' in Gedanken flehte ich ihn an. Ich beschwor erneut die Bilder meines Albtraums hervor und hörte wie er einen erstickten Laut von sich gab. Ich spürte wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen kullerten 'Bitte! Lasst mich nicht allein.' Ich schluchzte.

Edwards Miene wurde sofort sanfter und er umarmte mich fest.

„Es war nur ein Traum. Uns wird nichts passieren. Alles wird gut werden." versprach er mit samtener Stimme.

Jacob kam an meine Seite und griff nach meiner Hand. „Ich werde nicht zulassen dass ihr etwas zustößt."

Resignierend seufzte Edward „Steigt ein, in 10 Minuten heben wir ab."

Ich sah wie Jasper und Emmett im Cockpit diskutierten.

Alice rollte nur mit den Augen. „Sie sind sich noch nicht einig wer der Pilot ist." klärte sie mich auf, nachdem sie meinen fragenden Blick gesehen hatte.

„Wer wird es sein?" fragte ich sie neugierig.

„Edward natürlich." sagte sie als wäre alles andere völlig absurd.

Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Im Flugzeug fand ich Adam. Er saß in einem der Sitze und schlief tief und fest.

„Er war die ganze Nacht auf und wir haben geredet. Er war völlig erschöpft" Esme hatte meinen Blick bemerkt und kam zu mir.

Adam sah so friedlich aus. Wie ein Engel schien er mir. Er konnte den Fluch der Verdammnis von meiner Familie nehmen. Er gab ihnen ihre Seele zurück. Er musste ein Engel sein. Wieder drängten sich die Bilder meines Traumes in mein Gedächtnis. Wird unser Engel sterben? Konnte ich irgendetwas tun um seinen Tod zu verhindern?

Er schlief fast den ganzen Flug über. Manchmal lächelte er im Schlaf ich konnte ihn die ganze Zeit nur anschauen. Ich hätte ihn gern so vieles gefragt aber wollte ihn doch nicht wecken. Also schaute ich ihn nur weiter an. Ich hätte so gern sein Gesicht berührt. Ich wollte ihm so vieles zeigen.

Aber warum? Meine Gefühle verwirrten mich. War es nur aus Dankbarkeit für das was er für meine Familie tun wollte. Musste ich nicht eigentlich sauer auf ihn sein, dass er uns durch seine Bitte alle in Gefahr brachte? Nein, ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein.

Mit einem Mal verstand ich Bella. Wie sie damals Edward und Jacob lieben konnte. Ich und Jacob gehörten zusammen. Unzertrennlich durch das Schicksal zusammen geschweißt. Ich konnte ohne ihn nicht sein und er nicht ohne mich. Es war völlig klar. Es gab keine Wahl. Und doch liebte ich auch Adam. Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag und raubte mir den Atem.

Jacob merkte sofort dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er nahm mich in den Arm und wog mich sanft. Er küsste mir die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Sch! Nessy alles wird gut!" murmelte er leise.

Seine Worte und Berührungen taten so gut. Ich kuschelte mich an seine Brust und beruhigt mich langsam.

„Was hat sie? Geht es ihr nicht gut?" Adams tiefe melodische Stimme klang besorgt.

„Sie macht sich Sorgen." erklärte Jacob mit einem Flüstern.

Ich richtete mich auf „Es geht schon!" sagt ich, meine Stimme belegt.

Jacob stand auf „Ich hole dir was zu trinken."

„Adam?" flüsterte ich

„Ja?"

„Wie viele Vampire können dich beißen ohne dass du... dass du..." ich schluckte

„Stirbst?" half er mir

„Ja."

„Hmmm... ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht. Ich lebe ja noch." er zwinkerte mir zu. „Den größten Zirkel den ich mit einem Mal zerstört habe bestand aus 4 Vampiren. Das ist schon ungewöhnlich groß für Vampirzirkel. Aber das weißt du sicher."

„Und wie ging es dir danach?" Ich konnte meine Sorgen nicht aus meiner Stimme fern halten.

Er zögerte. Ich schaute in seine eisblauen Augen. Die bleichen weißen Fäden in seiner Iris schimmerten.

„Nicht … besonders … gut. Vampirgift tötet mich nicht aber es … schwächt mich. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin sicher, dass sobald Aro, Caius und Marcus zerstört sind die anderen Vampire fliehen werden. Sie haben dann keinen Grund mehr weiter zu kämpfen. Deine Familie ist zu groß mir wird nichts passieren." Er klang sich seiner selbst so sicher. Es war mir unbegreiflich wie er sich so sicher sein konnte.

Dann wurde er sehr ernst. Er nahm meine Hände. Sie verschwanden in seinen großen Händen. Selbst diese Berührung erinnerte mich an kühles Mondlicht und ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Es war ein wohliger Schauer und ich spürte ein Kribbeln in meinen Händen.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich deine Familie in Gefahr bringe." Seine Augen waren so klar, so tief und so rein. Mir war es könne ich seine Seele sehen. „Hätte ich dich vorher kennen gelernt. So hätte ich sie nicht um Hilfe gebeten. Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ich dir Kummer bereite."

Dann ließ er meine Hände los, lehnt sich wieder an schaute zu Jacob. Jacob reichte mir kleine Flasche Wasser.


	4. Chapter 4

Als wir landeten standen am Flughafen schon die bestellten Mietwagen bereit. Es waren 4 schnittige Sportwagen alle in schwarz mit sehr dunkel getönten Scheiben.

Alle stiegen ein und brausten los in Richtung Volterra. Es war dunkel draußen, später Abend und die Landschaft sauste als dunkle Schatten an uns vorbei.

Ich saß mit Edward, Bella und Jacob in einem Wagen. Niemand sagte etwas. Die Stille war erdrückend. Schräg von hinten konnte ich das Gesicht von Bella erkennen. Sie war tief in Gedanken versunken. Ob sie an das letzte Mal dachte, als sie nach Volterra kam? Ich hatte die Geschichte nur einmal gehört wie Bella Edward ganz knapp vor dem Tot gerettet hatte. Rosalie hatte sie mir erzählt. Sie war voller Bewunderung für Bellas Mut gewesen und voller Dankbarkeit.

Ich war noch ganz in Gedanken versunken als der Wagen mit einem mal hielt. Als wir ausstiegen atmete ich die kühle klare nächtliche Luft ein. Der Himmel über uns war wolkenlos und Milliarden kleiner Sterne funkelten über uns. Wäre ich nicht so angespannt gewesen hätte ich diese Nacht und die vielen neuen und fremden Gerüche die in der Luft schwangen genossen.

Die Gesichter meiner Familie waren ernst und entschlossen aber ganz verborgen in ihren Augen konnte ich auch Sorge erkennen.

Wir flogen durch die nächtlichen Gassen. Den wenigen Menschen die unterwegs waren konnten wir problemlos ausweichen.

Als wir zu einem reich verzierten Torbogen kamen, wurde uns schon die Tür geöffnet. Felix, Demitri, Jane und Alec empfingen uns. Ich konnte einen kurzen Moment die Überraschung in ihren Augen flackern, sehen als sie erkannten wie viele wir waren. Sie versperrten den Eingang und sahen nicht so aus als ob sie uns hinein bitten wollten.

„Carlisle, wie schön dich wieder zusehen." meinte Jane aber an ihren Gesichtern war deutlich abzulesen dass niemand das wirklich dachte. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Carlisle trat vor, hinter ihm stand Adam, der zu beiden Seiten von Emmett und Jasper fest gehalten wurde. Carlisle sprach mit ruhiger Stimme. „Hallo Jane! Alec! Demitri! Felix!" er schaute jeden kurz mit der Andeutung eines Nickens an. „Bei eurem letzten Besuch war es zu gewissen Spannungen gekommen. Wir sind gekommen weil wir für Caius ein Geschenk haben um. Wir möchten damit unsere Verbundenheit ausdrücken."

„Was für ein Geschenk?" fragte Jane mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme und ihre Augen verengten sich zu engen Schlitzen.

Carlisle deutete auf Adam „Das ist unser Geschenk."

„Einen Mensch? Was ist an ihm so besonders?" Jane hatte nun wieder ihren hochmütigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ich bin mir sicher Caius wird unser Geschenk zu würdigen wissen."

Jane zog eine Augenbraue hoch, drehte sich dann auf den Absätzen um und ging den dunklen Flur entlang „Folgt mir!" sagte sie in einem äußerst gelangweiltem Ton.

Wir wurden durch einen großen Empfangsraum geführt, stiegen in einen Aufzug und gingen dann durch dunkle Gänge. Ich konnte nichts anderes sehen als Adam wie er zwischen Jasper und Emmett ging. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Er zitterte. Auch mir war aufgefallen wie kalt es hier unten war. Wir gingen langsam – in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit. Vermutlich wollten wir die Wachen im Glauben lassen, dass Adam ein Mensch war. Ob sie ihn sofort töten würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass er ein Werwolf – ein Kind des Mondes ist?

Dann kamen wir an zwei große, reich verzierte Flügeltüren die für uns geöffnet wurden. Dahinter lag ein großer, kreisrunder Raum mit Marmorboden und wunderschönem Relief an den Wänden.

Und dann sah ich sie, die drei uralten Vampire. Caius und Aro schauten uns mit prüfenden Blicken an. In Marcus Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich nur Langeweile entdecken.

Aro hatte nun eine freundlich Miene aufgesetzt und kam auf Carlisle zu, um ihm, wie es ausschaute, die Hand zu reichen.

„Carlisle mein alter Freund. Es freut mir außerordentlich dich wieder zusehen und du hast sogar die ganze Familie mitgebracht wie wunderbar!"

Doch bevor er Carlisles Hand nehmen konnte, wich Carlisle einen Schritt zur Seite.

Ich sah wie Adam zeitgleich tief einatmete und den Kopf hob.

Ein Keuchen war von Caius zu hören. Er starrte Adam mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck an. Caius hatte ihn erkannt und wusste nun wer er war. Auch in Aros Gesicht konnte ich die Erkenntnis sehen aber er verbarg sie schnell.

Adam begann langsam aus zu atmen.

„Es tut mir Leid Aro." hörte ich Carlise murmeln, während Adams Atem über Aro, Caius und Marcus wusch.

Der Effekt war augenblicklich. Die roten Augen färbten sich tief schwarz. In ihren Gesichtern war einzig und allein unbezwingbarer Durst zu sehen. Sie stürzten sich zu dritt auf Adam der zu Boden gerissen wurde.

Ich schrie auf und wollte zu Adam aber Jacob hielt mich fest. Ich schaute mich um und sah dass meine gesamte Familie weg schaute. Keiner hatte seit der Ankunft in dem Raum auch nur einen Atemzug getan. Ich merkte, dass auch ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Aber im Gegensatz zu meiner Familie musste ich atmen ich konnte nicht ewig meine Luft anhalten. Durch meinen Schrei hatte ich keine Luft mehr in der Lunge und ich spürte wie der Drang Luft zu holen immer stärker wurde. Aber ich konnte nicht einatmen! Ich würde mich genau wie Aro, Caius und Marcus auf Adam stürzen. Ich schaute panisch zu Jacob und er verstand.

„Ich halte dich." murmelte er mir ins Ohr und ich atmete langsam ein. Der Duft war überwältigend. Es gab nichts vergleichbares. Nie zuvor habe ich ein solches Brennen in meiner Kehle verspürt und ich wimmerte. Ich sammelte alles was ich an Willenskraft aufbringen konnte und versuchte mich von Jacob fest halten zu lassen und mich nicht gegen seinen Griff zu wehren.

Ich starrte Adam ungläubig an. Er lag am Boden die drei Vampire hatten nur einen Schluck getan und waren dann reglos wie Mühlsteine umgefallen.

Alles war so unglaublich schnell passiert. Die Wachen Felix, Demitri, Alec und Jane standen wie angewurzelt da. Keiner hatte mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet. Dann konnte ich sehen wie auch sie Adams Duft aufnahmen. Wieder färbten sich ihre Augen tief schwarz und sie stürzten sich auf den am Boden liegenden Adam.

Und wieder fielen die Vampire nach dem ersten Schluck von ihm ganz betäubt ab.

Carlisle ging nun zu Adam und hob ihn vom Boden auf. Adam bewegte sich nicht und er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

In Carlisles Gesicht war tiefe Traurigkeit zu sehen während er langsam mit Adam in den Armen den Raum verließ. Weitere Wachen kamen uns nun entgegen. Sie schauten Carlisle verwirrt an. Jasper, Emmett, Edward und Kate stellten sich vor Carlisle auf. Mit leiser Stimme hörte ich wie Edward sagte: „Flieht! Eure Meister sind zerstört. Für euch gibt es hier nichts mehr, nur den Tod."

Ich sah das Zögern. Sie mussten spüren, dass sie nichts mehr an diesem Ort hielt. Die Bande zu ihren Meistern waren durchtrennt. Dann drehten sie sich um und rannten davon.

Wir begegneten niemandem mehr bis wir zum Empfangsraum kamen. Die Frau die uns bei unserer Ankunft noch begrüßt hatte, lag nun erschlagen am Boden. Carlisle übergab Adam an Esme und beugte sich über die Frau. Aber er konnte nur traurig den Kopf schütteln.

Kurz darauf waren wir draußen. Nun konnte ich wieder atmen und ich hörte wie auch die anderen nun vorsichtig Luft holten. Adam lag noch immer bewusstlos in Esmes Armen. Nur die schwache Bewegung seines Brustkorbs und sein unregelmäßiger angestrengter Herzschlag zeigten, dass noch Leben in ihm war.

„Carlisle, was ist mit ihm, wird er sterben?" flüsterte ich und ein kaltes Grauen erfasste mein Herz und schien es zu zerdrücken.

Carlisle ging zu Adam. Er nahm ihn sanft aus Esmes Armen in seine eigenen. „Es ist das Vampirgift. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sterben wird, momentan sieht er stabil aus. Faszinierend dass es ihn tatsächlich nicht brennen lässt." Carlisle sah nun sehr nachdenklich aus so wie er ausschaut wenn er ein seltenes medizinisches Problem analysiert.

Ein Klos war in meinem Hals und ich musste mich mehrmals räuspern um wieder sprechen zu können. „Was können wir tun?"

„Adam hat erzählt, dass bei ihm durch Mondlicht die Heilung beschleunigt wird. Besonders stark ist die Wirkung bei Vollmond. Wir können nur warten und ihn sich ausruhen lassen." erzählte Carlisle leise während er wir durch die schlafende Stadt zu unseren Wagen rannten.

Ich blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Der Mond war noch nicht aufgegangen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was für eine Mondphase wir hatten.

Carlisle folgte meinem Blick und konnte ohne Mühe die Frage in meinem Kopf erraten.

„Morgen Nacht ist Vollmond.

„Deshalb musste alles so schnell gehen!" rief ich.

Carlisle nickte nur.

Die ganze Autofahrt und den gesamten Flug war ich in Gedanken versunken. Auch den anderen ging es ebenso. Was nun wohl geschehen wird, wenn die Vampirzirkel mitbekommen, dass es die Volturi nicht mehr gab? Ob im Süden die Kriege mit den Neugeborenenarmeen wieder aufflammen werden? Werden wieder unsterbliche Kinder erschaffen werden? Nun gab es niemanden mehr vor dem man Rechenschaft ablegen musste. Oder würde sich einfach ein anderer mächtiger Zirkel aufschwingen und die leere Stelle welche die Volturi hinterlassen hatten füllen?


	5. Chapter 5

Als wir wieder Daheim ankamen, war Adam noch immer bewusstlos. Es hatte sich kaum etwas an seinem Zustand geändert. Wie hatten wir das nur zulassen können. Wenn er sich nun nicht wieder erholte? Dann war alles umsonst. Würde Rosalie sich auch noch auf ihn stürzen, wenn ab zu sehen war, dass er sterben würde? Würde meine Familie ihn letztendlich töten um sich von ihrer verdammten Existenz zu erlösen?

Ich saß am Bett auf dem Adam lag und hielt seine kühle Hand. Fühlte er sich heute noch kälter an?

Ich lauschte seinem Atem. Sein Brustkorb hob sich kaum aber seine Atemzüge waren gleichmäßig. Auch sein Herzschlag war gleichmäßig wenn auch sehr langsam. Es hörte sich an als müsse sein Herz erst überlegen wie es das mit dem Schlagen anstellen soll.

Den ganzen Tag hatte die Sonne geschienen. Nun war die Sonne unter gegangen und die letzten roten Streifen am Himmel verschwanden im Dunkel. Ich konnte meine Familie im Haus hören. Sie diskutierten darüber wer zuerst von Adam zurück verwandelt werden sollte. Welche Vorkehrungen zu treffen sind. Ob es nicht doch besser wäre abzuwarten um zu sehen welche Auswirkungen die Zerstörung der Volturi hatte.

Nach einer ganzen Weile trat Carlisle leise ins Zimmer. „Es ist Zeit." sagte er einfach nur und nahm Adam wieder in seine Arme.

Wir liefen alle gemeinsam in den Wald. Wir hatten gerade eine Waldlichtung erreicht als der Mond aufging. Carlisle legte Adam vorsichtig auf den weichen Waldboden. Als das Mondlicht auf Adams Körper traf begann sein Körper silbern zu schimmern. Seine Konturen wurden unscharf und einen Augenblick später lag an der Stelle wo eben noch Adam gelegen hatte ein silberheller Wolf.

Der Wolf stand mit einem Satz auf. Er war nicht so groß wie Jacob in Wolfsgestalt. Er hatte die Größe eines normalen Wolfes. Sein silbernes Fell leuchtete wo das Mondlicht drauf traf. Und seine Augen hatten die gleiche eisblaue Farbe mit den weißen bleichen Fäden die nun im Mondlicht silbern leuchteten. Er war so schön, dass es mir den Atem raubte. Er schaute uns einen Moment lang an, dann drehte er sich in einer flüssigen, eleganten Bewegung weg von uns zum Wald. Mit wenigen geschmeidigen Sätzen war er schnell zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

„Adam!" rief ich und lief ihm hinterher. Ich hörte wie mich jemand verfolgte. Ich rannte schneller und versuchte Adams Fährte zu folgen. Aber ich konnte sie nicht mehr finden. Er war weg.

Jake fand mich und brachte mich nach Hause. Daheim versicherten mir alle, dass Adam wieder zurück kommen wird. Er hatte es ja versprochen. Ich war mir da nicht so sicher. Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an seine Worte im Flugzeug „Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ich dir Kummer bereite." hatte er gesagt. Er wusste, dass wenn er zurück kehrt, dann würde er meine Familie auseinander reißen. Sie würden wieder Menschen werden aber ich nicht. Möglicherweise wollte er mir diesen Kummer ersparen.

Ich besuchte wieder meine Kurse im College. Nach allem was passiert war, war es schwierig Normalität vorzutäuschen. Die Tage vergingen und Adam tauchte nicht wieder auf. Zuhause wurde nicht mehr über ihn gesprochen.

Wir alle hofften, dass er noch vor dem nächsten Vollmond zurück sein würde. Aber er kam nicht. Wochen vergingen und es wurde Frühling.

Mein letzter Kurs des Tages war geschafft und ich war auf dem Weg zu Jakes Werkstatt als Adam plötzlich vor mir stand. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen. Ich schaute ihn einfach nur mit großen Augen an. Es gab tausend Sachen die ich ihm sagen wollte. So oft hatte ich über diesen Moment nachgedacht und überlegt was ich sagen würde. Aber es kam kein Wort über meine Lippen. Ich war überrascht und ich war wütend dass er so lange weg war aber vor allem war ich erleichtert dass er zurück gekommen war.

Adam stand mir ebenso wortlos mir gegenüber. Er sah traurig aus und nachdem ich nichts sagte begrüßte er mich.

„Hallo Renesmee!" sagte er leise.

„Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, dass du wieder kommst." brachte ich mühsam hervor.

„Ich habe auch lange mit mir gerungen. Aber ich konnte nicht weggehen." gestand er.

„Wieso?" flüsterte ich nur noch.

„Ich verdanke deiner Familie so viel... und ich wünschte das ist der wahre Grund. Aber ich konnte nicht weg von dir." Adam schaute zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?" ich flüsterte immer noch. Ich schaffte es einfach nicht meiner Stimme mehr Kraft zu verleihen.

„Ich werde mein Versprechen halten!" Adam blickte entschlossen auf, die Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen. „Dass ist das mindeste was ich tun kann."


	6. Chapter 6

6 Jahre später, Jacksonville Arizona

Das große weiße Haus war von einer weiten grünen Rasenfläche umgeben. Fröhliches Kinderlachen schallte zum Haus hinüber. Edward, Emmett, Jasper und Carlisle spielten mit den Kindern Baseball. Esme, Rosalie, Alice und Bella saßen auf einer riesigen Decke im Gras und unterhielten sich jede mit einem Baby im Arm.

Ich stand am Fenster und schaute auf diese große, glückliche Familie. Alle waren älter geworden und hatten Kinder bekommen.

Ich nicht, ich sah noch genau so aus wie vor 6 Jahren. Jake kam zu mir und legte seine Arme um mich. Er strich meine Haare zur Seite und küsste mich sanft in den Nacken. Selbst er hatte sich verändert. Er verwandelte sich nur noch sehr selten. Warum auch? Vampire gab es nun nicht mehr in seiner Nähe. Die die Zeit mit mir verbrachte er lieber in Menschengestalt. Und ich weiß nicht ob es ihm klar war aber selbst er war ein wenig gealtert. Früher oder später würde ich allein sein das war mir klar.

Aber ich wusste auch was ich dann tun würde. Ich würde Adam suchen. Und wenn es ewig dauerte! Ich würde ihn finden und ich würde von seinem Blut trinken.


End file.
